Computer Worm Invasion
Computer Worm Invasion is a HTF fan episode. Starring roles *Blake *Pierce Featuring roles *Tundra *Jerky *Lumpy Appearances *PC Matic *Sniffles *Pranky Plot Blake and Pierce are at Blake's house. Blake finishes typing a code for a worm virus called Memz, then Blake says that it's finally done then creates the program. Pierce says, "I'm not sure about this, Blake. This worm virus can spread to other computers.". Blake tells Pierce to not worry about it, then sends e-mails with the worm virus in it to Jerky, Tundra, Pranky and Lumpy. Tundra sees an e-mail then opens it. The worm virus is downloaded and installed on his computer,. A message says, "Your computer has been fucked by the Memz worm. Your computer won't boot up again so use it as long as you can :D Trying to kill Memz will cause your system to be destroyed instantly so don't try it". Tundra says, "What the hell is this!?". Then a search result pops up in Google Chrome that says "How 2 remove a virus", then a website called PC-Matic.com pops up. Tundra closes the pop-ups. Then, his computer starts playing error sounds that sound like the error sounds in Windows XP. Tundra wonders how is that possible since his computer has Windows 8. Then, an error message pops up and says, "Still using this computer?". The colors on his computer screen change to the opposite of the original colors. Tundra thinks why he opened the e-mail in the first place. Then, a tunneling effect starts on his computer, making it unusable. Tundra clicks his mouse button multiple times but nothing happens, then a few minutes later his computer shuts down then restarts, but the computer won't boot up, instead a message pops up saying, "Your computer has been trashed by the Memz worm.", then a video of Nyan Cat plays. Tundra says that he can't take it anymore and decides to remove the worm himself. Tundra casts a lightning bolt at his computer, but the lightning bolt bounces off the computer and hits him, causing Tundra to collapse. Jerky is on his computer looking at amazon.com, then he gets an e-mail saying "Congratulations! You won 1 million Dollars!". Jerky opens it and the worm virus installs itself on his computer and does the same thing it did to Tundra's computer. Jerky punches his computer but then gets electrocuted. Lumpy is at an office typing on his computer, then he gets an e-mail that says "You just won a free iPhone 7". Lumpy opens the e-mail and the virus installs itself on the computer, so Lumpy grabs a hammer and smashes the computer, but Sniffles walks in and fires Lumpy from his job. Lumpy grabs a computer and throws it out the window, while Pranky is walking to a store but he gets crushed by the computer that Lumpy threw out of the window. Lumpy walks out of the building. Sniffles walks back to his computer and sees an e-mail. Sniffles tries to delete it but accidentally opens it. The worm virus spreads itself to the computers in the building. Sniffles disconnects a few computers from the internet before the virus spreads itself to them. PC Matic is on his computer looking at YouTube when he gets an e-mail. He opens the e-mail and the virus installs itself on his computer. PC Matic then downgrades his computer to Windows 98. Pierce says to Blake that he's not sure that it's a good idea. Blake says that he's sure that the worm will not spread to his computers. The Memz worm virus then spreads itself to Blake's Windows 10 computer. Blake feels shocked and disconnects his other computers from the internet. Pierce says that he told Blake so. Blake sighs and uses a flash drive to reinstall Windows 10 on his computer that had the virus on it. Pierce looks at his laptop where the virus had ended up in. Pierce gives Blake an angry look, while Blake smiles nervously. Pierce then downgrades his laptop to Windows Vista. Blake says sorry to Pierce and tells him that at least Windows Vista is a good operating system. Pierce grabs Blake by his shirt and says, "Don't make something like this again!". Blake says okay and Pierce reinstalls all of his games on the laptop using his flash drive. Pierce walks out of Blake's house, while Blake sighs and looks at his laptop, but the virus spreads to Blake's laptop, then Blake faints. Deaths #Tundra is hit by a lightning bolt. #Jerky is electrocuted by his computer. #Pranky is crushed by a computer. Trivia *This episode's featured worm is based on a trojan virus called MEMZ. Category:Fan Episodes